Pimentine Addict
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Quand on oblige Draco à boire de la Pimentine et que ses oreilles fument et qu’Harry joue les canalisateur de fièvre. SLASH, OS


**Pimentine Addict.**

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi mis à part l'histoire, le PQ (mouahha) et la rédaction.

**Base** : On peut dire jusqu'au Tome Cinq.

**Couples **: La Pimentine et Draco. Une vraie histoire d'amour. (**Un Drarry**) et puis un Hermione/Papier Wawa et un mini Blaise/Pansy. XD

**Résumé** : Quand on oblige Draco à boire de la Pimentine et que ses oreilles fument et qu'Harry joue les canalisateur de fièvre.

**Note de la folle de Service** :

Voilà un os qui me traînait dans la tête depuis un long moment.

**Merci à** :

**Mel'amarain** pour son soutien.

**Umbre77** pour son soutien et son avis d'expert.

**Crazysnape** pour son avis et ses délires !

_(En passant ce sont trois auteurs de talents, courrez lire leurs histoires, elles sont dans ma bio.)_

**Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**

Une toux grasse résonnait dans les cachots de Poudlard. Quelqu'un semblait prêt à cracher ses poumons. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que le magnifique et séduisant prince des Serpentards qui couvrait une fièvre de Dragon.

Il était en nage, la peau cireuse, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et faisait… comme si de rien n'était. Où du moins c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Mais allez sortir votre sourire charmeur alors que votre corps n'a qu'une envie : expulser vos poumons de votre cage thoracique. Et puis ses amis n'aidaient pas. Ils voulaient le conduire de force, lui un Malfoy, à l'infirmerie.

Il n'y mettrait pas un pied ! Il était un Malfoy que diable ! Ce n'était pas une simple petite grippe qui allait lui faire demander l'asile à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas Potter. Il essaya de pousser un reniflement de dédain mais n'arriva qu'à crachoter, complètement ensuqué.

Pansy, qui se tenait à grande distance de son meilleur ami –il ne se soignait pas d'accord, mais il ne les contaminerait pas en prime- secoua la tête, faisant voler ses mèches brunes. Son petit ami et meilleur ami de Draco se tenait à ses côtés, un masque de protection sur le nez et la bouche.

Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu puis fixèrent Draco, l'air déterminé. Celui-ci ne vit rien, trop occupé à évacuer ses glaires. Ils lui jetèrent un sort d'immobilisation et de silence, leur permettant ainsi de le transporter à l'infirmerie sans avoir à l'entendre beugler tout en toussant comme un forcené.

Et puis il fallait avouer qu'il était drôle de voir Draco Malfoy, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, le corps flottant dans les airs, l'air crispé dans une grimace colérique jurant avec son air maladif. Ça faisait tant de bien de ne pouvoir l'entendre tousser.

Le blond fusillait chaque personne qui osait se moquer de lui à son passage, malheureusement il n'avait pas assez d'yeux. Il ne pouvait même pas les rabrouer. Alors il fixait méchamment Blaise et Pansy, ses _soi-disant _amis, jurant de leur faire payer cet affront.

Loin de se laisser impressionner par le regard fiévreux du blond, les deux Serpentards continuèrent à le faire flotter vers l'infirmerie. Au bout d'un moment la jeune fille commença à s'énerver. Il était très irritant de voir un Malfoy bouder, surtout quand il s'agissait de Draco.

« Draco, tu arrêtes im-mé-dia-te-ment de jouer au bébé. Nous savons parfaitement pourquoi tu ne veux pas te faire soigner et, entre nous, c'est des plus ridicules. Soit tu te rends à l'infirmerie et tu prends ce putain de médoc, soit tu continues à contaminer tout Poudlard et on te tue pour notre propre sécurité. Ou on ressort cette adorable photo que nous avons de toi à trois ans. Tu sais, celle où tu poses dans une tenue de danseuse étoile, rose bonbon. »

Le préfet la fusilla du regard, se sachant totalement coincé.

Enfin ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'endroit maudit. Blaise alla ouvrir en grand les portes alors que Pansy faisait passer le corps de son ami sans la moindre douceur, la tête de celui-ci cognant contre le chambranle de cette même porte.

Pompom accourut à leur rencontre. Elle fit se déposer Draco sur le lit le plus proche. Blaise annula le sort d'immobilité, Pansy ayant refermé les portes. L'attrapeur des Serpentards se mit à faire de grands gestes avec ses bras, pointant du doigt ses deux amis, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa voix.

L'infirmière n'y prêta pas attention.

« Qu'amène Monsieur Malfoy ici ?

- La grippe. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il a attrapé cette saloperie (regard réprobateur de la femme) et qu'il refuse de se soigner.

- Est-il inconscient ! S'écria t-elle, courant dans sa réserve de potion.

- Non. Il porte juste trop d'intérêt à son apparence. Il n'avait aucune envie de se voir avec de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles, les joues rouge, avait répondu narquoisement Blaise. »

Voyant que l'on ne s'intéressait pas à sa personne, ou du moins pas sa personne matérielle, Draco s'était levé tout doucement. Il était allé vers le fond de la pièce, espérant trouver une sortie de secours.

De sa vie, on ne lui ferait pas prendre de Pimentine. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver aussi ridicule que la fille Weasley lors de _sa_ deuxième année. De la fumée sortant de ses si belles et si fines oreilles. Si petites. _Hors de questions_. Et puis quoi encore ? Potter le voyant comme ça ! Tsss

Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte entrouverte du fond, une voix claire et joyeuse retentit.

« Madame Pomfresh, Malfoy cherche à s'échapper. »

Draco se raidit. Il aurait reconnu cette voix partout. Sonnante, cristalline, douce. Horripilante donc. Il se retourna lentement pour se retrouver face à un Potter vêtu d'un pyjama en coton trop grand pour lui. Il fallut que le blond se moleste pour ne pas le trouver adorable, nageant dans le vêtement.

Il souriait. Sourire canaille. Sur ses belles lèvres rouges, pleines, pulpeuses. Noonnn Draco, tu ne rêves pas d'embrasser Potter, tu ne veux pas le prendre dans tes bras, caresser son corps fin et musclé si finement, glisser ta langue dans chacun de ses recoins. T'abreuver de ses petits cris de plaisir. Et t'enfouir en lui, longuement, puissamment.

Il devait être si étroit…. Mmmhhh… Ce petit corps cambré contre le sien, tremblant de plaisir en se tenant à ses épaules…

Potter criant, miaulant, ronronnant à ses oreilles, haletant ces trois petits mots…

Nan, il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas _encore_ **fantasmé** sur Potter, nan il n'avait pas l'une des plus belles érections de sa vie en pleine infirmerie… Non il n'avait pas furieusement envie de gémir en voyant Potter mordiller ses lèvres d'amusement, pas plus qu'il ne voulait l'embrasser comme un fou, lui donner un baiser à lui couper le souffle.

Un baiser _mille fois_ meilleur que ceux de ce connard de Théodore Nott.

Cette fois Draco eut envie de grogner tel un dragon protégeant sa future femelle. Ce _putain_ de Serpentard sortait avec Potter depuis près de trois mois. Un record ! Il se vantait de l'avoir dépucelé, décrivait avec une passion malsaine ses relations sexuelles avec Harry. C'était de là que venait l'obsession de Draco pour le « Vainqueur. » Siiii parfaitement ! Nan, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Où allez vous chercher ça ! Cela faisait donc trois mois qu'il fantasmait, bandait, devant Potter.

« Et moi je suis un hippogriffe, ricana sa conscience, car –malheureusement- il en avait une. Cela fait plus d'un an que tu baves sur Harry. Ses petites fesses rebondies, son sourire espiègle et son courage. Depuis la bataille finale en fait. Il était si beeeaaauu à ce moment là. Avoue que tu as failli en jouir dans ton froc. »

C'était décidé, il haïssait sa conscience.

Essayant de se reprendre, et de faire disparaître sa désagréable érection –Dobby avec Fol Œil Ouhh- il fusilla Potter du regard et cracha :

« Tu ne te mêles donc jamais de tes affaires Potter ? Tu n'es pas assez occupé comme ça. Il paraît pourtant que Nott te submerge littéralement. Pas trop fatigué ? Ça expliquerait ta présence, extrêmement surprenante il est vrai, en ce lieu. »

Il se félicita mentalement pour son ton froid et ironique. Potter, lui, le regardait, les sourcils haussés. Un rire rauque et anti-discrétion se fit entendre à sa droite. Il tourna lentement la tête, se préparant déjà à torturer l'inopportun perturbateur du regard.

Weasley sixième du nom se tenait là, se tenant les côtes, riant comme une saleté d'hyène mal dégrossie. Il le montrait en plus du doigt, continuant à s'esclaffer. Même Granger pouffait derrière sa main.

Draco fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Malfoy, tu es vraiment tordant quand on a le son en moins. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu jouais avec les expressions de ton visage. C'est passionnant. »

Le ton était clairement amusé et moqueur. Draco en avait humilié magiquement pour moins que ça. Potter allait payer tout ça un jour.

Et… merde ! Il venait de comprendre ce que Potter avait voulu dire. Il était encore sous le sort de silence. C'était pas sa journée même si elle touchait à sa fin.

D'un geste négligeant de la main il leva le sortilège. Pouvait-on lui dire pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à la magie manuelle plus tôt ! Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à son utilisation. C'était pourtant bien utile. Nott avait payé les frais de ses longues séances d'entraînement à la magie sans baguette. Pas de sa faute si la tête de ce type ne lui revenait _définitivement pas_.

Il tourna les talons, ignorant royalement et ridiculement le trio. Pompom l'attrapa par le col, avec une force étonnante pour sa corpulence. Elle le colla sur un lit et lui tendit une bouteille d'un liquide orangé. Il la refusa.

« Pas question que j'avale cette mixture. Je vais très bien. »

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un violent vertige le prit, vrillant ses tempes de douleur. Sa gorge le gratta méchamment, l'entraînant dans une quinte de toux interminable.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un véracrasse Monsieur Malfoy. Et puis vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Elle ouvrit la bouteille d'où s'échappa une épaisse fumée grisâtre.

Draco serra fermement ses bras croisés contre son torse, tournant la tête dans une attitude totalement puérile et indigne d'un garçon de dix-sept ans.

Le trio des Griffondors suivait la scène avec attention.

« Peur de nous montrer ton imitation du Poudlard express Malfoy ? Tu peux pas faire mieux que la fouine, sincèrement. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un caprice de gosse qui ne veut pas prendre son médicament. »

Piqué au vif par les paroles de son cousin au dixième degré, le blond se saisit de la bouteille que lui tenait encore l'infirmière et la but d'un coup, l'œil tourné vers Ron, plein de défi.

Il regretta bien vite son geste irréfléchi. La potion agissait vite, montant déjà à sa tête, brûlante. Il sentait son visage irradier de chaleur. Deux secondes plus tard, les joues en feu, le front brûlant, des vapeurs de fumée sortaient de ses oreilles délicates. Il avait le cerveau en compote.

Il avait très envie de dormir. Pouvait-il demander à Potter de lui servir d'ours ? Il était si mignon. Et voilà, il délirait à présent. Putain de potion.

La belette se fendait la poire un peu plus loin, demandant à sa petite amie, qui ne cachait plus son amusement, si elle n'avait pas un sort de photographie en mémoire : « Pour montrer que le Poudlard express avait un concurrent de taille niveau vapeur. Remarque, la couleur rouge était assez réaliste aussi. »

Il allait commettre un meurtre… s'il arrivait à se lever ou à bouger le petit doigt. Lequel petit doigt semblait peser _trois tonnes_.

« Oh, arrête Ron, il est mignon ainsi. Et puis je trouve qu'il porte assez bien les couleurs de Griffondor, déclara narquoisement Potter, allongé négligemment sur son lit.

- N'en dit par plus Ry ! Je vais pisser dans mon froc si tu continues, répliqua l'autre chimpanzé entre deux gloussements. »

Draco, malgré le coma gélatineux dans lequel ses deux hémisphères clapotaient, arriva à dire, le souffle court :

« Et _personne_ ne veut voir ça Weasley. »

Le concerné se calma aussitôt, fusillant le blond méchamment. Pomfresh rit.

« Je vois que la potion de malheur ne vous a pas fait perdre votre répartie Monsieur Malfoy. Tenez, enfilez ça. Ce sera plus confortable pour dormir. »

Elle lui jeta un pyjama blanc en coton. Draco s'en saisit à l'aide de deux doigts, le nez froncé.

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais mettre _ça_ ? De plus je vais rejoindre mon dortoir. »

Ses mots avaient du mal à passer sa bouche, il butait sur certaines consonnes et voyelles. Son souffle était de plus en plus appuyé. Il repoussa le vêtement de nuit et posa ses pieds au sol. Il essaya de donner une impulsion à ses jambes de manière à se relever mais il ne réussit qu'à s'écrouler sur son lit.

L'infirmière lui vint en aide, aidée par Blaise qui s'était tenu à l'écart, histoire de rire tranquillement.

Tous deux le placèrent convenablement sur le matelas. Draco, trop fatigué, ne protesta même pas.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible pour vous rendre à votre dortoir. Il est de toute façon hors de question que je vous laisse partir. Vous avez attendu bien trop longtemps pour venir me voir et il va falloir que je vous garde en observation. »

Draco grogna et ferma les yeux, las. De la fumée s'échappait encore de sa tête.

Blaise et Pansy prirent ensuite congé. Le blond leur lança un regard noir mais ne prit pas la peine de les insulter, il n'en avait pas la force.

Le trio, lui, parlait encore avec animation. Weasley et Granger semblaient très remontés. Mais ce qui intéressait Draco était de savoir le pourquoi de la présence de Potter ici. Il savait qu'il était un abonné à l'infirmerie -il avait même un lit à son nom- mais il n'y avait pas de raison à sa présence. Voldemort était mort, la plupart des mangemorts enfermés, dont son père.

Et puis, l'absence de Nott le laissait perplexe. Pas que cela le dérange, bien au contraire, il n'aurait fait qu'empirer sa migraine. Mais Potter était son petit ami. Et même si cela paraissait incroyablement ridicule à Draco, le rôle d'un petit ami était de se tenir aux côtés de son amour durant les moments dits difficiles.

Et puis il lui semblait apercevoir une légère ombre sur la pommette gauche du Vainqueur, sa vision étant trouble, il ne pouvait en être sûr à cent pour cent. Se serait-il battu ? Mais si son inquiétude pour Harry -JE ne suis PAS inquiet pour Potter !- l'énervait, il détestait ne pas savoir. Si ça se trouve quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jurant contre sa soudaine curiosité pour la santé de Potter.

« Soudaine ? Et mon cul c'est du poulet ! ricana une nouvelle fois sa voix de la raison. Tu ne te souviens pas de la nuit blanche que tu as passée quand tu as lu dans la gazette qu'il avait du être emporté à Ste Mangouste à cause d'une attaque de Mangemorts en liberté, peu de temps après la mort de Voldemort ? Tu t'étais même rongé tes ongles fraîchement manucurés. Un comble. »

Les petites voix étaient vraiment des plus canulantes ! Pourquoi les avait-on inventées ? Qui était le con qui les avait créées qu'il le détruise. Déjà mort ? Omniprésent ? Dieu ? La vie était réellement injuste.

Il essaya alors de se concentrer sur la conversation des trois zigotos de Griffondors. Pas facile vu qu'ils parlaient vite et faiblement. Il arriva pourtant à saisir les mots malades, dangereux, porter plainte, vengeance et Théodore. Sa curiosité fut de suite attisée. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Weasley semblait réellement furieux. Potter avait l'air neutre, comme si tout cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

« Ron, Théodore est chez Dumbledore. Il sera puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Je pense que ça ne sert à rien d'en rajouter. Il a bien vu de quel bois je chauffais. Ne t'inquiète donc pas.

- Mais, Harry, ce malade a essayé de te tabasser ! TABASSER !

-Et j'en suis sorti indemne. On ne peut pas en dire de même pour lui. Tout ce qui compte c'est que je ne sorte plus avec lui. »

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement.

Potter avait cassé avec Nott. Potter était un homme libre. Potter avait été frappé par Nott ? Ce crotale allait payer ! Très très cher. On ne touchait pas à ce qui appartenait à un Malfoy impunément.

Il avait dit appartenait ! Le délire le reprenait. La mauvaise foi ? Quelle mauvaise foi ! Il ne connaissait pas la mauvaise foi. Encore un jeu de mot débile avec son nom de famille. Pff, mauvaise foi, et puis quoi encore ! Amoureux de Potter peut être ! Ridicule ! Il n'était amoureux de personne. Il le désirait peut être, un peu, mais c'était tout. Et c'était déjà bien assez honteux et dégradant comme ça !

Il fallut que Pompom mette les deux sangsues à la porte pour que celles-ci comprennent qu'elles gênaient.

Draco souffla. Il avait froid, il était mal. Le débit de la fumée avait un peu réduit mais ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges. Et puis sa fièvre lui lançait la tête. Il détestait être malade. Et puis il y a avait l'infirmière qui lui demandait d'enfiler le pyjama grossier qu'elle lui avait passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pas.question ! Il avait déjà ingurgité sa mixture, il ne mettrait pas en plus son horreur. Il ne jurait que par la soie de toute manière. Le coton pur de ces habits ne toucherait jamais le velouté de sa peau délicate. JA-MAIS ! Et il le lui fit bien comprendre à l'aide d'un regard noir, un peu faiblissant en intensité étant donné qu'il avait une tête complètement aware.

Harry, qui était confortablement installé dans son lit, le regardait avec intérêt.

« Tu n'as qu'à te mettre en caleçon Malfoy, une fois qu'elle sera partie. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple. »

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de l'endoloriser des yeux. Son idée était bête. Il avait froid. Très froid. En même temps il ne pouvait pas rester en robe de sorcier et jean. C'était exclu. Il ne pouvait pas non plus mettre la serpillière que lui avait passé Pomfresh. Il retint alors la proposition de Potter. Juste parce que c'était la plus astucieuse. Et puis c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis le début. Non, il n'était nullement de mauvaise foi enfin ! Qu'on ne remette pas ça sur le tapis ! Il était ce qu'il existait de plus sincère… Ou presque…

Pompom finit par quitter la pièce, faisant la demande expresse qu'aucune bagarre n'ait lieu. Comme si Draco était en état d'en faire une !

Avant de partir se coucher, elle avait pris sa température. Beaucoup trop élevée à son goût. Il faudrait qu'il reprenne de la pimentine à son réveil. Mais à présent il lui fallait dormir. Le sommeil était réparateur.

Draco eut envie de lui répondre que cela dépendait des circonstances. Se réveiller très excité après avoir fait un rêve érotique totalement frustrant avec Potter n'était pas des plus reposants. Mais il était trop fatigué pour sortir cela, Potter était à côté qui plus est et une nouvelle quinte de toux l'avait secoué.

Le blond s'était difficilement glissé entre ses draps et avait jeté un regard significatif à Potter. « Pense seulement à regarder et je transforme Weasley en rouleau PQ ! » Potter définitivement était trop beau pour finir en papier wawa.

Le brun avait haussé les épaules et levé les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne fais pas dans le voyeurisme Malfoy. Je suis un honnête garçon, _moi._ »

Puis il avait détourné le regard. Draco s'était assuré qu'il ne jetait pas de petits coups d'œil discrets. Pas que cela le gène vraiment, c'était juste pour la forme. Ce fut une épreuve de se déshabiller. Il était faible, fiévreux. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Et puis il avait froid. Quand il eut enfin fini et que ses habits furent rassemblés en un honteux tas désordonné, il se pelotonna du mieux qu'il le put dans ses couvertures. Il grelottait.

Malgré sa fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. En plus Potter s'agitait à côté, fabriquant il ne savait quoi. Il rêvait de savoir la raison de la bagarre avec Nott et ce qui avait poussé l'attrapeur des Griffondors à casser d'avec lui. Après tout, ça avait l'air de marcher.

Tout le monde avait été surpris par l'homosexualité du Vainqueur. Il avait fallu du temps pour que tous l'acceptent. Évidemment il y avait encore des cons, mais le monde était fait ainsi.

Et puis Potter était vraiment adorable. Il rattrapait le temps perdu dans son enfance, redevenant innocent, canaille… Il avait d'ailleurs la taille d'un enfant. Un peu plus grand peut-être. Une personne à adorer et à câliner. Ce n'était pas pour lui.

Potter était trop… il ne pouvait dire parfait, insultant à son goût. Potter était trop enfantin, trop attachant. C'était dangereux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui.

Car s'il était innocent, il n'en était pas moins bandant. Bien fait, **très** bien fait. Des hanches fines, des traits doux, une peau satinée et une croupe, oh mon dieu une croupe… à convertir le pape à l'homosexualité. Il pouvait le parier. Il avait même surpris Snape, _Snape_, le lorgner.

Tout rebondi, ferme, tendre, sûrement doux et étroit. _Très_ étroit.

Il souffla, sentant une vague de fièvre l'envahir. Un frisson de froid le parcourut. Il trembla légèrement. Il avait mal au cœur. Une sorte d'envie de vomir. Sa gorge était acide. Agressée par sa bile. Horrible. Et puis la fièvre augmentait, rendant son esprit totalement embrouillé.

« Dis-moi Potter, que s'est-il passé avec Nott? »

Ses mots lui avaient coûté. La sueur perlait sur son front. Il était frigorifié. Il ne savait même par ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il ne contrôlait même plus son corps.

Un silence lui répondit en premier. À priori Potter ne voulait pas lui répondre. C'était son droit après tout. Même si cela l'énervait. Il **voulait** savoir !

« Je l'ai quitté, il est devenu fou, m'a frappé en hurlant que je n'étais qu'une pute. Je l'ai envoyé valdinguer contre un mur. Il est à Ste Mangouste là. »

Draco pouvait sentir la colère et la rage monter dans son sang. Celui-ci qui pulsait déjà trop fort auparavant semblait vouloir faire éclater son cœur. Nott était un homme mort.

« Pourquoi l'as tu quitté ? »

C'était quoi cette question ? Cela sonnait si… Griffondor ! Ou pire ! Poufsouffle.

« Je veux dire (reprend son souffle) ça marchait bien entre vous. Vous étiez le couple phare de Poudlard et votre entente sexuelle était parfaite. »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne regardait pas Potter dans les yeux. Bien sûr il aurait du mal à soutenir son regard alors qu'il était à deux doigts de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir mais il aurait au moins pu le regarder.

« De quoi tu me parles Malfoy ? Quelle entente sexuelle ? Théodore et moi ne sommes pas allés plus loin que la masturbation mutuelle. Et encore, on l'a fait une fois et c'était minable. Pour l'entente sexuelle on repassera. »

Draco avait le souffle coupé. C'était assez dérangeant, surtout qu'il respirait par la bouche. Nott avait mentit. Il avait dit qu'il avait dépucelé Harry. Il n'en était rien. Il ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre !

« Tu n'as donc rien fait avec Nott ?

- Non, je n'ai rien fait avec Nott. C'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Moi ça me tentait pas. Du moins pas avec lui. D'où tu as sorti que j'avais couché avec lui ?

- De sa propre bouche.

- QUOI ! Cria Harry. Le salaud ! Et il allait dire ça derrière mon dos. »

Le brun continua à pester un long moment. Draco, lui, allait mieux. Pas physiquement. Sa tête tournait et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Mais mentalement il pétait la forme. Potter n'avait pas couché avec Nott.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il sombra dans un lourd sommeil.

Harry n'eut pas cette chance. Il s'était vite rendu compte que Draco s'était endormi. Avoir le corps du blond, si près de lui et très découvert était une torture. Il avait vraiment bien fait de plaquer Nott. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu accepter de sortir avec lui ! Et surtout comment il avait pu ignorer si longtemps le physique de rêve de Malfoy ! Il avait fallut qu'il le voit trempé, revenant d'un entraînement de quidditch, ses muscles saillant sous sa peau et ses vêtements pour qu'il se rende compte que le blond était un dieu.

Il l'avait ensuite longtemps observé. Il l'avait étudié, autant physiquement que mentalement. Malgré le narcissisme flagrant et poussé du blond celui-ci n'était pas moins passionnant. Il avait des sujets de conversations intarissables, pouvait se montrer sympathique et avait un corps… humm un corps…

À cause de ce corps, Harry faisait énormément de travaux manuels. Il aimait tout de lui. Sa froideur, son cynisme, son narcissisme, son impatience… Sa voix grave, chaude par moments, très chaude. Malheureusement Draco n'avait jamais utilisé ce ton de voix pour lui parler.

Il fallait dire qu'il était petit, trop petit. Cela le complexait. Il paraissait que cela le rendait mignon… Mais il ne voulait pas être _mignon_. Il voulait être beau. Histoire de pouvoir attraper Draco Malfoy dans ses filets et de ne plus le lâcher. Peine perdue. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Il souffla longuement. Il se concentra ensuite sur le silence et le calme de la pièce, essayant de vider son esprit pour pouvoir s'endormir. Mais la pièce n'était ni calme, ni silencieuse. Malfoy gémissait de douleur, tremblant de froid entre ses draps. Il claquait des dents à travers son sommeil.

Harry se leva doucement. La pièce et ses meubles purent admirer ses cuisses fermes et fines, ses abdominaux fins et ses fesses mises en valeurs par son caleçon boxer. Il s'approcha à pas de velours du lit de Draco, ne voulant pas le réveiller.

Celui-ci était en nage, ses lèvres bleues. Il avait la chair de chouette. Harry effleura son front de la main. Il était brûlant.

Alors sans réfléchir, il se glissa tant bien que mal dans les draps du blond et se cala contre lui. Il fallait que son corps absorbe sa fièvre. Et puis il pourrait lui tenir chaud ainsi. Le problème était que Draco s'était fermement accroché aux draps et couvertures. Harry eut un mal fou à se blottir dans ses bras. Mais quand cela fut fait Draco le serra contre lui et soupira de bonheur dans son sommeil.

Harry pouvait à peine respirer. C'était tellement… étonnant. La peau de Draco était si douce contre la sienne et le blond était si grand, si fort. On était bien dans ses bras. On se sentait chez soi.

Le visage de Harry se ferma en pensant au nombre de personnes qui avaient dû penser ça et que le blond avait laissées tomber.

La bouche du blond se trouvait contre son oreille. Un souffle brûlant lui caressait la nuque. Il fallait qu'il profite du moment présent. Il n'aurait qu'à se réveiller avant le blond. C'était ça, se réveiller avant le blond.

Il admira un moment son visage. Il était plus reposé à présent, les traits moins tendus. Il était très beau.

Ses paupières fragiles veinées de bleu et de violet, mince protection de ses yeux argent, décorées d'une rangée d'épais et de longs cils blonds. Ses lèvres fines, ourlées délicatement, sensuelles. Ses cheveux, délicatement posés sur son oreiller, tels des fils d'or blanc. Ils devaient couler sous les doigts, doux comme de la soie. Ses hautes pommettes encore rosées de fièvre et de pimentine. Son menton volontaire, son nez légèrement pointu.

Et puis son cou. Fin, fragile, blanc aux arabesques bleutées.

Il semblait si fragile.

Il sourit en voyant de petits nuages de fumée s'échapper de ses petites oreilles aux lobes charnues, désirables…

Il voyait son pouls se soulever. Sa jugulaire battre, palpitante, sous sa peau fine.

Doucement, bercé par la respiration calmée du serpentard, il plongea dans les bras de Morphée sans oublier ceux de son ange blond.

Un ange démon. Si chaud et si froid.

À lui. Rien qu'à lui.

* * *

Il était bien là. La fièvre devait être tombée. Plus de migraine. Une chance. Se réveiller avec le mal de crâne c'était pénible. En plus une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Bon, il devait avoir une haleine digne d'un ogre vert mais au moins ses oreilles ne fumaient plus. 

Il poussa un petit gémissement de bien être, tout à fait anti-Serpentard, et se calfeutra dans ses couvertures. Étrangement celles-ci bougèrent contre lui. Il y avait un souffle chaud, régulier qui caressait son torse. Et puis quelque chose de doux, au toucher de soie, une texture unique, se pressait contre lui.

Depuis quand les draps ou couvertures de l'infirmerie _respiraient _et étaient lavés avec du mir adoucissant ? Depuis jamais. Il était bien connu que le linge de literie de l'infirmerie était rêche et très peu agréable. De plus le linge ne _respirait pas_.

Il n'avait pas non plus une épaisse chevelure noire d'encre, une adorable bouille collée contre son torse, des traits fins et… (Draco souleva légèrement les draps et pencha la tête) une chute de rein admirable.

Son souffle se coupa quand il comprit que Potter, HARRY POTTER, était dans son lit, blotti dans ses bras, ses jambes se maillant aux siennes, ses petits bras entourant doucement sa taille. Il avait dit que tous deux étaient en caleçon ? Non ! Et bien ils étaient _tous les deux_ en **caleçon.**

Il faillit gémir en pensant au sexe encore mou qui se pressait contre son ventre plat.

De quel droit Potter était-il si… _mignon_ dans son sommeil !

Ses belles lèvres rouges, si pleines, si pulpeuses, celles-là même qu'il imaginait s'écraser contre sa propre bouche dans un baiser passionné, étaient entrouvertes sur de petites dents blanches, laissant échapper un long souffle.

Ses cils noirs reposaient délicatement sur ses pommettes dodues, les ombrant avec grâce. Derrière ses paupières fines il pouvait imaginer ses yeux verts si profonds. Ces yeux qui devaient être noir durant l'amour, voilés de désir et de plaisir.

Et tout ça reposait sur son propre buste, inconscient de ce qu'il provoquait chez lui. Que faisait Potter dans son lit d'ailleurs ! Il était somnambule ?

Draco soupira. Que devait-il faire ?

Réveiller sèchement Harry pour ensuite l'embrasser comme un demeuré ?

Réveiller Harry en l'embrassant comme un demeuré ?

Attendre qu'il se réveille pour l'embrasser comme un demeuré ?

Ou devenir fou, et demeuré, en l'admirant ?

Dilemme, dilemme… Il n'aimait pas le choix, il détestait le choix. C'était pourquoi il était devenu Mangemort et espion pour le compte de l'ordre. Comme ça il avait travaillé pour les deux camps et tout le monde était content ! Cela lui avait valu la vie sauve, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Heureusement, ce fut Harry qui décida pour lui. Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement et il s'étira longuement. Il semblait perdu, les yeux vagues, l'air totalement endormi. Il fronça le nez, son petit nez si mignon, quand il vit le torse pâle et musclé sur lequel il s'appuyait.

Il remonta lentement le long du buste qui lui avait servi d'oreiller pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il admira les tétons rose pâle, la peau satinée, si pure. Il arriva ensuite aux clavicules. Fines, un peu trop exposées, sensuelles. Le cou était si fin.

Enfin il arriva au visage. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon. Et il se souvint. Draco, malade, tremblant de fièvre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée ou même de rougir de son audace. Une bouche chaude venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le blond l'embrassait, passionnément, et, contrairement à ce que croyait le blond, ce baiser avait un goût délicieux. Un peu comme un morceau de paradis.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent un peu plus autour de la taille du blond, allant caresser la chute de ses reins dénudés. Draco se cambra et poussa un gémissement étouffé. Il continua à meurtrir délicieusement les lèvres pulpeuses et douces du brun qui n'en demandait pas plus, du moins pas pour le moment.

Ils se détachèrent, haletant. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, les joues rouges, l'air hagard. Harry pensa qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur réveil.

Draco lui était plus… réservé. En fait, il ne voulait pas s'accrocher à Potter. On ne s'accrochait pas à un fantasme. Un fantasme, même si on a envie qu'il se réalise, est fait pour être rêvé. Il ne voulait absolument pas coucher avec Potter. Et non, il n'était pas de mauvaise fois.

« Et maintenant Potter tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es dans mon lit. »

Harry se figea. C'était Malfoy qui venait de parler. La colère monta en lui. Malfoy était un con doublé d'un salopard.

« Désolé d'avoir voulu faire baisser ta température. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir permis de passer une nuit correcte. Nan mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ! J'aurais dû te laisser caner tout seul dans ton lit. Au déplaisir de te voir vivant Malfoy ! »

Il s'était déjà défait de l'étreinte du blond et commençait à sortir de la couche. Il ne voulait pas supporter Malfoy et sa connerie plus longtemps. C'était hors de question. Quelle idée d'être tombé amoureux d'un imbécile pareil !

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. La vie était tellement injuste. Il aurait pu finir avec un gentil Poufsouffle. Quoi que… nan ! Si il voulait un con autant s'embarrasser de Malfoy. Il avait beau être con, chiant, imbu de lui-même, narcissique, d'une mauvaise foi inégalable, cynique et il en passait beaucoup, il était quelqu'un de sincère (si si) et passionné. Il laissait rarement tomber quelque chose auquel il croyait. Et puis il avait un côté tendre.

Harry l'avait découvert en l'espionnant. Draco adorait les plantes. Il pouvait leur parler longtemps, doucement, caressant leurs pétales. Ça faisait peur quand on n'était pas habitué à voir Draco Malfoy _sourire tendrement_.

Il stoppa son avancée hors du lit du blond. Il n'était pas question qu'il le perde ! Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi donc était-il sorti avec Nott alors qu'il pouvait _séduire_ Draco Malfoy ?

Le blond l'avait bien embrassé comme un désespéré à son réveil. Il avait toutes ses chances, et même plus.

Il se retourna alors et vit un Serpentard les lèvres encore gonflées de leur baiser, les joues rouges, admirant ses fesses. Harry eu un petit sourire compatissant.

« J'espère que tu aimes ce que tu vois. »

Draco, devant avoir encore un peu de fièvre, hocha la tête inconsciemment, dévorant des yeux ce magnifique, superbe, inégalable petit cul. Il salivait dessus.

« Tu sais, je pourrais faire en sorte que tu puisses approfondir son inspection, histoire de voir s'il est bien en règle. »

Le blond leva immédiatement la tête, les joues très rouges, les pupilles dilatées. Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur et s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, déhanchant sensuellement ses hanches. Draco déglutit.

Le Griffondor était à présent collé au corps brûlant du blond. La fièvre n'y était pour rien cette fois-ci. Ou du moins, il ne s'agissait pas de la même fièvre. Celle-là était plus « charnelle ».

« Tu aimes mes fesses Malfoy ? »

Harry avait soufflé cela doucement, à quelques centimètres de la bouche de son futur amant, car amants ils seraient. Il se saisit des deux mains de l'attrapeur vert et argent et les plaça sur sa croupe.

Le Serpentard coupa sa respiration. Il pouvait sentir sous ses mains le bombé de ce si petit cul. Sa peau était juste sous la barrière de tissu. À quelques millimètres de ses paumes…

Harry commença un lent mouvement de rein, les yeux brillants. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard, son bas-ventre gonflé cognant contre les abdominaux contractés de Draco. Il gémissait de temps à autre, se cambrant.

« Draccooo… On t'avait dit bien plus actif, susurra t-il à l'oreille du blond, mordillant son lobe charnu. »

Le blond poussa un long gémissement. Cela n'était pas possible, tout à fait impossible. Ses mains n'étaient pas sur les fesses de Potter, ce même Potter n'était pas du tout en train de le chauffer. Sa bouche délicieuse et moite ne descendait **pas** le long de sa jugulaire.

Malgré son essai d'auto persuasion ses mains se mirent à caresser la chair potelée de la croupe offerte. Il sentit Harry se cambrer contre lui, geignant, en demandant plus. Il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'avoir Potter à sa merci, offert ? Des millions. Peut être même plus.

Rapidement, habilement, une de ses mains curieuses, coquine, glissa dans le caleçon du brun. Il put enfin sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts. Il les pétrit, lentement, d'une manière torturante.

Harry était complètement collé à lui, la tête reposant sur son torse. Il semblait devenir fou. Il gémissait, criait. Il était adorable.

« Dracooo… Oh ! Drac.. Humm Je t'aime… DRACOOO... »

À cette déclaration le blond l'avait embrassé, follement, éperdument. Il l'avait plaqué contre le lit, faisant un festin de sa bouche, de son visage, de son cou, de son corps.

Il n'avait rien dit mais le Griffondor n'avait pas besoin de ses paroles. Il ne lui fallait que ses gestes passionnés, emplis de tendresse, d'envie, d'amour. Son corps était bloqué par celui bien plus grand et plus fort du blond.

Il aimait sentir le poids de celui-ci sur le sien, les lèvres de Draco sur sa personne. Draco tout autour de lui.

Son bas ventre était en feu. Ses reins incandescents. Chaque terminaisons nerveuses de sa peau devenait folle lorsque le blond la touchait, frôlait.

Puis son sous-vêtement vola. Le blond se pourlécha les babines. Il fallait dire que le sexe de Harry (nommé Ryry junior (d'accord je vais me coucher XD)) était d'une proportion intéressante. Et il était parfaitement réveillé.

Doucement il embrassa Harry. Celui-ci noua ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui, ne voulant plus jamais le lâcher. En y pensant Draco non plus ne voulait pas lâcher Potter. Sa peau avait un goût étonnant, sucré, délicieuse. Il poussait des petits cris… humm… bandants et avait le plus beau cul du monde, après le sien bien sûr.

L'amour ? C'était quoi ? Le fait de vouloir vieillir avec une personne ! Vouloir coucher avec une personne jusqu'à la fin de sa vie c'était quoi ? Être obsédé ! Ça il le savait. Par la personne en question ! Mais non, mais pas du tout ! Il n'était pas du tout fou de Potter ! Ou vraiment un peu. Un tout petit chouia. Une poussière d'astéroïde. Il était amoureux ! Il était dans la merde. Ou sinon il délirait ! C'était ça… La fièvre était revenue et il délirait ! Ou il faisait une grave allergie à la pimentine. Cela attaquait les cellules de son cerveau. Il lui fallait un remède ! Le corps de Potter, à lui pour la vie… La fièvre, il avait la fièvre. Si, si !

Son sexe le tiraillant lui fit bien comprendre que ce n'était pas _cette _fièvre_ là_ qui le possédait à l'instant. Il faillit grogner. Son corps l'empêchait de jouer la case « mauvaise foi ». Lâcheur !

Harry, frustré que son très futur amant le laisse tomber pour rejoindre ses pensées personnelles, se souleva légèrement et déposa une pluie de petits baisers tout le long de la mâchoire du blond. Celui-ci exhala, troublé.

Alors le petit brun prit ses lèvres entre les siennes et les caressa, amoureusement. Sa langue vint rejoindre celle chaude et enthousiaste de l'attrapeur blond. Une danse sensuelle commença et Draco reprit sa position dominante.

Il parcourut follement le torse du Griffondor, suçant, mordillant, titillant, caressant de sa langue, de ses lèvres, chaque pore, chaque morceau de peau qui se présentait à lui.

Il avait placé le drap blanc sur ses hanches de façon à cacher à Pomfresh, si celle-ci avait l'impudence de venir les déranger, le plus intéressant de leur anatomie. Il pensait aussi que si l'infirmière arrivait alors qu'ils faisaient des cochoncetés sur un des lits de son infirmerie elle s'évanouirait. Et il se ferait un plaisir de la mettre à la porte pour pouvoir continuer ses petites affaires avec Potter. En fait, il espérait très fort ne pas être interrompu.

Harry aussi d'ailleurs.

Il lui jeta un regard pervers qui eut pour conséquence de le faire déglutir lentement et d'embrasser ses yeux de jades.

Il se glissa alors le long de son corps, passant le drap blanc au-dessus de sa tête. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et savoura, totalement perdu dans le plaisir.

Ils étaient là, allongés dans les bras de l'autre, nus comme au premier jour. Harry ronronnait et remerciait la pimentine. Sans elle Draco n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps pour aller se faire soigner. C'était décidé, à partir de ce jour il devenait Pimentine addict.

Draco lui souriait comme un bienheureux. C'était décidé, il allait pervertir Potter jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Il devenait Potter addict. Nan c'était pas de l'amour ! Mais puisqu'il le disait ! Pas confiance en lui ! Il était vexé ! Très vexé. Il boudait tiens ! Et NAN il n'aimait pas Potter. Ou si peu…

Il se tourna légèrement vers son amant (quoi ? Il n'allait pas dire vide couille nan plus ! C'était de _Harry_ dont on parlait là ! Harry était quelqu'un de bien.. Et d'adorable !) et l'admira. Il se pencha à son oreille et y murmura la plus belle déclaration que Harry pouvait entendre, du moins de sa part :

« Tu sais Potter, je vais te baiser encore et encore et ce jusqu'à ce que tu en meurs de plaisir. Et fait attention c'est un titre de propriété. »

Harry sourit, fou de bonheur.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Draco. »

Le blond grogna contre les Griffondor sentimentaux et l'embrassa puissamment.

« Pourquoi faut-il que cela finisse toujours par des déclarations d'amour dégoulinantes de guimauve ?

-Parce que j'adore la guimauve, proposa faussement innocemment le brun.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! Mais je préfère quand même quand c'est plus dur, déclara t-il avec perversité.

-Dans ce cas là je peux te combler. »

Et il le fit, pensant bien à torturer Nott pour avoir osé toucher à SON médicament personnel.

Harry Potter, l'antibiotique qui soigne toutes sortes de fièvre. Sauf _une_. Contre indiqué pour toutes personnes n'étant pas Draco Malfoy.

Merci de bien le noter s'il vous plait !

THE END !

* * *

**BONUS ! **

(Toutes réclamations doit être dirigées vers la gentille et adorable Crazysnape qui a trop lu de fics anglaises au paring fou pour son propre bien et qui voit le mal partout ! Elle est l'instigatrice de ce truc.)

Ron marchait tranquillement dans un couloir désert de l'école. Il s'embêtait. Sa petite amie adorée révisait ses Aspics, (à savoir, on était en automne) son meilleur ami devait s'envoyer en l'air avec Monsieur ( à prononcer MON-SI-EUR) je-suis-un-obsédé-et-j'en-suis-fier Malfoy, son petit ami attitré.

La seule bonne chose qu'avait apportée le blond était la chirurgie esthétique manière Malfoy, qu'il avait offert gratuitement à Nott.

Le roux souffla.

À cause de lui Harry était devenu un vrai lapin. Il se pâmait devant la carotte de Draco et affirmait qu'il avait la plus belle du monde. Horrible !

Alors Ron avait fait du « faire chier Draco Malfoy » son amusement numéro un. Seul problème : Il ne voulait pas les revoir jouer à saute-mouton. JAMAIS !

Donc il s'emmerdait.

Il ne vit pas une ombre se faufiler derrière lui et lui asséner un sort en plein dos, avec un courage étonnant.

Il s'écroula au sol et se transforma en… Rouleau de papier cul roux bien épais.

Draco eut un sourire suffisant.

Des semaines qu'il cherchait la formule ! Il l'avait trouvée le matin même, dans un livre nommé : Les pires sorts de notre vie, les toilettes et nous.

Il se saisit du rouleau et joua négligemment avec. Après tout il avait dit que si Potter le regardait nu il changeait Weasley en PQ. C'était tellement bon de ne plus l'entendre brailler.

(Rappelle : Le blond s'était difficilement glissé entre ses draps et avait jeté un regard significatif à Potter. « Pense seulement à regarder et je transforme Weasley en rouleau PQ ! » Potter définitivement était trop beau pour finir en papier wawa.)

Mais non il ne faisait pas cela pour se venger enfin ! Après tout ce n'était pas grave si le roux les avait dérangés en plein moment de débauche érotique, hurlant au viol sur la personne de Harry.

Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout de lui avoir lancé un sortilège d'immobilité alors qu'il était _nu_ et avait appelé **TOUT** le corps professoral, malgré les cris d'Harry. Tout les adultes avaient donc pu admirer Draco nu avec une magnifique érection figée.

Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout enfin…

Voyons, qu'allait-il en faire ?

Il était sûr que Crabbe et Goyle allaient en avoir besoin. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils avaient la diarrhée.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient jamais eu quelqu'un pour leur torcher le cul.

**THE END.**

(je sais, je sais, c'est horrible. Mais personnellement ça nous a bien fait rire ! ;p)

* * *

Voilà un autre os qui se termine ! Plus que trois à écrire ! Je pense en publier un autre demain ! 

Je serais ravie, enchantée d'avoir votre avis ! °.°

Un petit commentaire ! XD

Bisous doux !

Zoo†

**(Vertion Corrigé! Merci à Mel'Amarain pour sa relecture! ;D)**


End file.
